<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ustulation by softskjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148292">Ustulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin'>softskjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Dad Jokes, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Plot Twists, Reader-Insert, Road Trips, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:39:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Seokjin wins a trip to Busan and asks you to go with him.</p><p>OR</p><p>An Idiots to Lovers story in which you love each other but don't know how and if you should confess!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ustulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! I've been editing this story all day to get my mind out of the current world situation and I really wanted to post it today.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p><p>Stay safe everyone! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I won,” </p><p>Kim Seokjin comes into the restaurant you work at to deliver the news. </p><p>News that you have no idea what he’s talking about.</p><p>You’re cleaning the white porcelain dishes with a dried towel and, when you hear his loud voice, you almost drop one. You immediately throw him a mortiferous glare. </p><p>He apologizes and approaches you carefully, “____, I won!” His voice is lower than before but he still sounds very enthusiastic about what he came here to say.</p><p>“What did you win? If you’re talking about another Pokemon battle, I swear to God--”</p><p>“Much better!” he cuts you off completely and now he has your attention.</p><p>“Better than Pokemon? How is that even possible? Now I want to know what this is about,” you put down the towel and eye him with high interest.</p><p>“Not… well, it is better than winning a Pokemon battle since it’s a rare prize but-”</p><p>“Spit it out!” you usher him with a slight shove. </p><p>“Okay. Remember that lottery that was going on at Jackes restaurant?”</p><p>“That lottery for a trip somewhere…”</p><p>“That one. You remember, right?” </p><p>The way he talks over-enthusiastically makes you understand right away what he won.</p><p>“You won that lottery?!” You can’t believe this and smile widely, “Congrats! Finally something worth winning, huh?” you tease him and return to your previous task.</p><p>“Thanks and… yeah. There’s another thing I wish I could win, but--huh, nevermind!” he talks faster than usual and you look at him confused. What had gotten into him? “I’m really happy I got it,” he nods a few times and then looks at you with a pressed smile.</p><p>“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“It’s a trip for two people, did you know?” </p><p>“It is? I don’t remember that part,”</p><p>“You’re coming with me, right?” you almost drop a plate again, but this time you don’t want to kill him for scaring you. You’re actually surprised, and hot and--you wish your blush doesn’t intensify much more than this, “I don’t want to go alone and I obviously don’t want to ask one of the kids to--”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I understand…” your heart races at light-speed, “It’s fine by me, if you’re inviting…”</p><p>“Nice!” he fists the air and you laugh.</p><p>“And when are we going?”</p><p>“I still have to call the hotel to schedule our stay, but as soon as I have everything figured out, I’ll tell you.”</p><p>“Alright. I need to communicate with my boss so I can take the days off.”</p><p>“Yeah… Think he can survive without his Golden Girl?”</p><p>You scoff and roll your eyes. Ever since you started working here, your boss seems as if he has his eyes set on everything you do. He’s a bit obsessed with his work - everything needs to be perfect, never sufficient. It’s exhausting. </p><p>“He’ll have to,” you finish a pile of dishes and start cleaning the next one, “I deserve to have my own freedom. He has more employees that need to be disciplined.”</p><p>“I bet you’re his favorite, that’s why he lectures you a lot.”</p><p>“Favorite… I don’t know and I don’t care,” you shrug. Even though that’s supposed to be a compliment, you’d rather not be it. Having favorites always causes a bad environment between coworkers. “I just wish he wouldn’t pressure me so much.”</p><p>“Did he say something you didn’t like?” you notice a sudden shift in his voice and look at him.</p><p>“Like… some kind of harassment?” you talk low so no one in the kitchen listens.</p><p>“Yes. He’s unusually hard on you and sometimes I get the impression that he means more than he plans.”</p><p>“God, Jin, no!” you quickly reassure him with a sway of your hand. “Yes, he’s too hard on me, but nothing I can’t endure.”</p><p>“We all have our limits.”</p><p>“We do, but don’t worry. I’m made of steel, remember?” </p><p>“You’re made of steel, yes… That’s why when you’re angry you wear your armor and brandish your sword in the air like ‘raaaaahhh!’”</p><p>You swat his arm and he laughs hysterically. </p><p>“I know you’re good, I was just checking,” he informs with a wiggle of his eyebrows. </p><p>You snort and get back to work.</p><p>“If he knows you’re here he might--wait, he knows you’re here, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“He does,” he shrugs and his chest puffs with pride, “I, Kim Seokjin, ____ Right Hand Man, was successful in passing by the Great Dragon of High Pressure At Work-”</p><p>You snort out loud at the name he’s giving your boss, “High Pressure At Work?”</p><p>“Yeah - High Pressure At Work That Only Molests One Of His Employees.”</p><p>“That’s too big. Can’t you give him an easier name?”</p><p>“Great Dragon of Strictness!”</p><p>“Better, but…”</p><p>“You’re the one being too strict now!”</p><p>“I’m sorry! But you don’t seem to be in your best creative days, and I know you can do better.”</p><p>“I’ll study the case and bring one worthy.”</p><p>“Just Big Boss seems to do the job, though…”</p><p>“That sounds too flattering…”</p><p>“Don’t want to risk getting caught calling him a bad name, you know? He still pays my salary.”</p><p>“You know my parents are still waiting for you, don’t you? They like you.”</p><p>“I like them too…” you gaze at his eyes, lingering for a moment. Perhaps too long, because you want to say something else… but you swallow the words, “I haven’t discarded the possibility yet…” you turn to your plates again.</p><p>“That’s nice but I’d hurry if I were you,” you gaze up at him again. “There will be more opportunities in the future… I just think you’re wasting your degree here.” you sigh and gaze down again, “I didn’t come here to annoy you or pressure you into anything except to accept my invitation so I’ll be going!” </p><p>“Already?” </p><p>“I told your boss I wouldn’t take too long. Imagine if he caughts me trying to recruit you to my parents' company?”</p><p>You cackle. </p><p>“Shut up. He would never say anything to you. I don’t know how you do it, but you always manage to get into the good side of people.”</p><p>“I’m just this irresistible of a person,” he shows himself off and you roll your eyes, but the truth is that - yes, he is that amazing. If only he would be just amazing and kindly bend you over the-- “What is there to hate?”</p><p>“Absolutely nothing,” you respond ironically and grab the pile of plates. </p><p>“Exactly! Wait, you’re agreeing?” he sounds surprised and does a double look at you, “What’s going on? Is it going to rain?”</p><p>“Weren’t you about to leave?” you interrupt before keeping the crockery in the cabinet. </p><p>“I am, I am! See ya later!” he waves and rushes out of the dining room.</p><p>“Bye!” you wave at him and as soon as he isn’t in your field of vision, you lean against the table to catch your breath. </p><p>Whatever did you just get yourself into? You’re panicking but also excited to go on a trip with him, but that’s the problem. You’re going the two of you. Alone. Just you two-</p><p>You growl and start keeping the plates in the cabinet to calm down. You went on trips around the country with him a few times before, but always with your friends. You never had to worry about being nervous around him because you could lean on them to calm you down. But this time none of them are coming. </p><p>It shouldn’t sound complicated… but it is. Especially because you’ve liked him since your college days, even during your “relationship” with Yoongi. It has been a long time since you acknowledged your feelings, but the opportunity to confess never came and you kept your feelings to yourself. Seeing him date other girls was painful, but you’d accept right after because there was the great barrier of friends between you. And it still exists, but you came to the conclusion that’s your destiny or whatever. It’s not meant to be, period. </p><p>But until the day you find a boyfriend, you will always look at Jin. </p><p>What can you do? He’s amazing, that man is the man of every woman’s dream. He’s kind, respectful, funny and knows how to have a proper conversation even when he knows he’s wrong. Plus, he’s hot, so hot you don’t know how it’s possible to be so close to someone like him. He just so happens to have the right ingredients in a single package. The package at the top shelf, so impossible to reach not even standing on your tiptoes can help you. </p><p>When you’re finished, you return to the kitchen. They immediately stop talking when they witness your presence. You eye them all with a cocked eyebrow and don’t say anything. You already know them well enough to know what they were talking about. </p><p>“Your boyfriend is really nice, ____” one of them, Nayoung, comments. </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” you say with a smile. </p><p>“He isn’t? It doesn’t look like it from the way he acts around you,” your other coworker, Chaeyeon, adds with a grin. </p><p>“That’s just all in your heads, really,” you giggle and grab another pile of plates and turn around.</p><p>“I would pay to have a friend as hot as yours, tho…” Nayoung adds and sighs, daydreaming.</p><p>“You bet! And then we would go out and everyone would think we’re dating, just like them!”</p><p>You look at them as they go on on their daydreaming and snort.</p><p>“You all need to go on a date…”</p><p>“Date! Exactly!” Chaeyoung comes to you and laces your arms with yours, making the pile of dishes sway a bit, “We should go on a blind date! The three of us, since you’re not dating Jin.” She looks at you with shiny eyes and you just smile. You don’t want to go, obviously, because Jin is all you think about. </p><p>“Not in the mood, sorry…”</p><p>“Aww, _____!” Nayoung comes to lace your arms on your free arm and you just wish they keep quiet or the plates will fall on the ground. You don’t want to pay for any damage. “Come with us!”</p><p>“You two should go, I--” plans with Jin. Yes, that’s a great excuse or maybe not- “I already made plans with someone, sorry.”</p><p>“You liar! Bet you’re meeting Seokjin after this!” Chaeyoung releases your arm to point a judging finger at your nose.</p><p>“I have more friends than Jin, you know? More male friends--oh shit,”</p><p>Both girls eye you with pearly eyes, mischievous smiles that remind you of two naughty cats waiting for a treat. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll present you to them someday, okay?”</p><p>They both high-five and return to their tasks. You sigh and walk back to the main hall. </p><p>While keeping the dishes inside the cabinet, you wonder what kind of trip is it going to be.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>The day of the trip comes. You’re already waiting for Seokjin to come catch you at your house. Your bag is at the entrance hall and you’re scrolling through your social feed when the bell rings. It’s him.</p><p>“Morning!” he greets with the biggest smile. You greet him back, “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes, my bag is here, can I put it on your car?”</p><p>“I’ll take care of that,” he grabs your bag, “Is this all?”</p><p>“Yes. I just have to tell my parents we’re going.”</p><p>Your parents come to the doorstep as soon as Jin returns from his car. </p><p>“Hope you have fun on your trip, you two,” your mom wishes. She’s sipping on her mug of coffee. </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll have tons of fun,” Jin adds with a confident smile, then he looks at you, “We need some time out of here. Since we didn’t enjoy much during summer…”</p><p>“We both worked hard,” you agree with a nod, “It will be short but we’ll take the most of it,”</p><p>“I’m sure you will,” your mother agrees, “You better get going, then. Bring souvenirs, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I will!” you kiss your parents cheeks and join Jin.</p><p>“Take care of her, okay?” your father adds to Jin, who stiffens a little. Only you notice and hide a smile. He has always felt intimidated by your father - and you don’t even know why. Your father never said anything bad about him.</p><p>“I will!” you see the tips of his ears getting red and press your lips together. </p><p>“Let’s go?” </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go before we catch too much transit.”</p><p>“See you later!” </p><p>You wave goodbye and enter the car with Jin.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>It takes a few hours to reach Busan, as Jin decided to drive the whole way there. You can immediately tell the atmosphere is different, and as you roll down the window, the smell of the sea enters your nostrils. It’s so calming you’re already wishing to go there, even if it’s still cold to go to the beach. </p><p>Jin parks the car in the hotel parking lot and you both take off your bags. </p><p>“Is this it?” you ask as you eye the exterior of the place. Something isn’t right, but you don’t mention it out loud.</p><p>“Yeah…” Jin is eyeing the building up and down, probably noticing the same as you. “Let’s go in.”</p><p>He’s hesitant to enter, but the name on the paper and the lettering above the entrance doors leave no room for doubts. Inside, it’s just as you predicted: the place has seen better days and could use a broom and a mop. It’s also darker than it should be, but the person waiting for your check-in transbords sympathy.</p><p>“Good morning, how can I help you?” </p><p>“I called a few days ago to book a room for two people.” Jin then explains how he won the lottery and upon hearing Jackes name, the old man’s smile widened, remembering everything.</p><p>“Sure! First of all, congratulations for winning!” Jin smiles and bows, but you can see he’s not exactly happy to be in this place. “Room 42. Have a nice stay.”</p><p>Jin takes the key with his hand and stays there looking at it. You’re sure he wants to ask why the hotel is almost falling down, but before he can verbalize any question, you grab your bag and push Jin by one arm. He thanks the man again and grabs his bag, following you.</p><p>When you find your room, Jin inserts the key and opens the door. </p><p>Two single beds are in the room with a bed’s table in the middle with a rusty chandelier that has seen better days. There’s only a window that gives you view to the street - street that is bustling with people walking and cars passing and honking. The only furniture there is a wooden wardrobe containing spare pillows and quilts. It smells like old and humidity.</p><p>“This is not what I was expecting,” </p><p>You’re both looking around your room, baffled with what you’ve encountered. </p><p>“I’m about to lose my damn mind,” Jin stands mortified at your side, face pale with the scenery in front of him, “Is this--Is this the correct place? It can’t be, right?” he starts walking around slowly and when he bends to sit in one of the beds, he recoils and steps back, “I’m gonna call Jackes…” he murmurs and takes out his cellphone.</p><p>“It has to be, right?” you look around and go to his side, “Unless he got it wrong…” </p><p>“It can’t be…” he searches his number and waits for him to answer. “This can’t be the place. Hello? Jackes?” someone on the other side answers, “Are you sure about the name of the hotel? This is a little… yeah,” he nods, hearing what the Chef has to say. His lips are pressed in a tensed line, “Yes… that’s where we are. But… but this is a little…” more talking from the other side. He looks at you with wide eyes and unified brows. “Sure… I understand. Thank you.” with a small voice, he keeps the cellphone in his pocket and looks at you, mortified. “It’s correct… this really is the place…”</p><p>He looks away as if his soul has left his body for good and sits on the bed. You sit beside him and link your arms around him, in a manner to comfort him. His heat feels good.</p><p>“It’s okay, you know? I know you were really looking forward to this, but think about it: we won’t be here for the majority of the day,” he slowly turns his head to you. He’s still sad about this, “We’ll be here to sleep, and that’s all.”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>“Of course I don’t,” you smile, “I get to slow down and enjoy a few days away from work with one of my best friends. It’s not some cow-house that’s going to stop me from having fun.”  </p><p>He looks away, “But I wanted it to be perfect…” he murmurs, and sighs, “You deserve so much better than this.”</p><p>His words tug at your heartstrings and you squeeze his arms.</p><p>“It will be,” you assure him with a big smile, “We’re going to have so much fun and have the best days of our lives we won’t even remember this place!” you rise with a jump and pull him up by his hands. “Let’s have lunch in some cute place, come on!”</p><p>“Put your jacket on,” he grabs your heavy coat and hands it to you, “I promised your dad I’d take care of you… better don’t risk getting a cold.”</p><p>“Thanks…” you grab and giggle, remembering his red ears, “You shouldn’t be so stiff around him. He likes you.” I wear it watching his reaction. </p><p>He scratches his nape and looks away. His ears are getting red again. </p><p>“He just has that power over me-” he grabs his coat and wears it too, “I’ve known him for a couple of years now, but I always feel like he has his eyes on me everytime I’m with you…”</p><p>I snort wondering about it, “Why would he do that? Unless he recognizes you as his opponent in the Dad Jokes area…”</p><p>His eyes widen, “He--That just makes me more terrified of him!” We close our door and Jin keeps the key. “If that’s the case, it might be difficult for me to win when I finally confess-” we look at each other in the eyes, his going wide again, “Confectionate the best Dad Joke…! I stand no chance against him!”</p><p>You giggle as you step down the stairs. It’s a little dark, so you make sure to go down carefully.</p><p>“Don’t tell him I said this, but… I think you’d win.” you giggle again and Jin stares at you.</p><p>“You do? Why do you think that?”</p><p>“I’ve been living with both so I can tell. Sort of…” </p><p>“These stairs are so dark…” he comments looking down, “Give me your hand. I don’t think it’s safe.”</p><p>You give him your hand, feeling much secure. </p><p>“Yet another thing we’ll have to erase from our minds…”</p><p>You snicker wickedly and step down, hand in hand. </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Walking around, sightseeing at the same time you’re looking for a place to have a decent meal, you find a restaurant that appeals to both of you. It’s well decorated and it invites customers to stay a little while longer because it’s warm inside. They even have a space to have a drink after your meal separate from the rest of the hall. </p><p>Jin asks for a table and the anfitrion guides you to one near the wall. He also gives the menu before excusing himself.</p><p>“We’re drinking wine, right?” he asks.</p><p>“Obviously,” </p><p>“And what are you going to eat?” he pauses to look at you, “Let me guess, samgyeopsal?” </p><p>“I am a very simple woman…”</p><p>“There is western food, too.”</p><p>“But you’re settling for any fish dish, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m eating fish and meat, that’s what’s settled.”</p><p>“Who am I to judge you? I might try a few dishes myself, if I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Just eat whatever you want, I’m paying.”</p><p>“Paying? I’m not letting you pay for everything.”</p><p>“Why not? I was the one to invite you for this trip, wasn’t I?”</p><p>“Yes… but that’s not fair,”</p><p>“It is, so just accept it already,” he giggles and calls the waiter.</p><p>He orders food for both of you. The first thing to arrive is the wine. He pours into your glasses and excuses himself out.</p><p>“Where should we go next?” Jin asks after sipping his drink, “Do you think we should get a map?”</p><p>“Yup,” you nod, “We’ve never been here.”</p><p>“But we can also go anywhere our legs take us, right?”</p><p>“We always do that, right? We never really care for maps,” you giggle and sip your wine, “That’s why we always get lost a lot of times.”</p><p>“We don’t! It’s different here. Every street leads to the sea, did you know?”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“It’s like that in every place near the ocean,” a waitress brings in your food, “You’ll notice if you walk around.”</p><p>“Hm,” you nod and start eating your food, “I want to go see the ocean. I’d wet my feet if the water isn’t too cold.”</p><p>“We can go,” he answers with his mouth full, “We have all the time we need.” he swallows and drinks from his glass, “Let’s do a bunch of things and forget we have to sleep in those beds.”</p><p>You laugh out loud and proceed eating as the both of you chat in a comfortable flow. You feel relaxed and you can only wish this moment passes slowly.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>You’re both resting in your own beds, watching a reality show in the small TV of your room. You both spent the day walking around and getting to know the city. You got to take a few pictures, too, thanks to the beautiful scenario of the city and the gorgeous sunny day you got. You also ate a lot, not even caring of you gain more weight than you already have because fuck it, you don’t know if - and when - you’re coming back here. Or when your next days off are. </p><p>But now you’re tired. It’s almost midnight and your eyes are starting to feel heavy. Jin seems to be fine, distracted watching TV, but you’re starting to doze off. </p><p>You snuggle around your covers and prepare yourself to fall asleep at any instant. </p><p>“Are you sleepy?” Jin asks peering at you, “I can turn off the TV if you want.”</p><p>“I’m really tired,” you yawn and then giggle, “I didn’t expect to feel so comfortable, but I’m so tired I don’t care about details…”</p><p>“Yeah… that’s good,” he giggles and turns off the TV. It’s completely dark, “You should sleep. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night,” your voice is but a murmur and sounds muffled because of the covers. </p><p>You feel completely at peace, ready to sleep. You don’t even care about the smell of old your bedsheets emanate, you just want to rest. Your body relaxes. Sleeping with Jin was a concept you imagined too many times, even though never in separate beds, but at that moment, you couldn’t worry about sharing a room with him. Everything was good. You felt so comfortable. So--</p><p>A moan. </p><p>Your eyes snap in the dark room, going wide with the lewd sound. </p><p>And then another, followed by a grunt.</p><p>What is going on?</p><p>You peer at Jin, constating that he is quiet and probably already asleep. But when you hear another moan, louder than the others, you quickly realize the sound is coming from behind the wall. The room next door. </p><p>Oh, great. Fantastic. Your neighbors were having a hot night session in a house of paper walls. </p><p>You lay your head back in your pillow, your exhaustion completely gone. Great. Now you have to wait for the party to be over so you can finally have the rest you deserve.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Oh yes! Hmmm-” this time you can hear what they were saying. That was a woman’s voice. You then hear the man grunt, “Right there! Ahhh, that feels so good!”</p><p>Couldn’t they be louder? You grunt and turn on your bed, facing the window. However, you can’t stop thinking about how lucky that woman is. Having someone to fuck you so good like that man must be doing. You feel a little jealous. You really didn’t want to be… </p><p>“_____?” Jin calls you in a murmur and you turn to him. They’re still being too loud, moaning, grunting and the board of their bed is hitting against the wall,  “Are you--are you okay?”</p><p>“Could be better…” you answer in a snicker and turn to him. It’s too embarrassing to be there with the man you love at the sound of people copulating. You thank the darkness for hiding your blushed cheeks, “Some people have no common sense…”</p><p>“I think they just forgot the walls are too thin… or are into this kind of stuff,” he laughs mischievously and it spreads to you, “Should we retaliate?”</p><p>“How?” you wonder what is in his mind, the heat spreading to your whole body.</p><p>“Hmmm… there are a few things we could do…” you can distinguish his silhouette in the dark rising from his bed. You’re actually anticipating something that can’t possibly be true when- bang, bang, bang! He’s hitting the wall, “Hey! We’re trying to sleep here!”</p><p>“And we’re trying to cum here! Fuck off!” it was the man who answered.</p><p>You did not expect any of this. You start laughing compulsevely as Jin stands there dumbfounded. </p><p>“I can’t believe these fuckers!” he says to the wall, “They really are into these things! Can you believe it?”</p><p>The sounds of the other couple go on. </p><p>“Let them be… what else can we do?” you pull your covers and snuggle into them again.</p><p>“We could be louder than them…” </p><p>“What are you suggesting?” You rise from your bed and sit staring at him. </p><p>“When they finish, we can pretend to—you know?”</p><p>Pretend. He wants to pretend you’re having sex just like the others are doing. </p><p>You don’t know why you were wishing for something else. You lay down again and wrap around the tick covers again.</p><p>“Goodnight, jinnie,” </p><p>“Do you have a better idea?”</p><p>Of course you do, but that would end your friendship in a snap of your fingers. </p><p>“Sleep,” you say and then pretend to yawn, “They’ll cum, eventually…” </p><p>He sits down in his bed, “But what if they go for round two and three?”</p><p>You laugh out loud, “Are we really talking about the sex someone else is having?”</p><p>“It’s sad, but yeah…” you both laugh, “Ahhh, why is everything going downhill? It was supposed to be a rom—A nice weekend for us to rest…!” </p><p>“...Were you going to say ‘romantic’?” You tease him. </p><p>He gazes at you in the dark for a short time before answering, “It does kind of feel like it, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“It does…”</p><p>“It could be. Jackes said I should bring my girlfriend for this trip…”</p><p>“Did you tell him I was your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Well—he sort of thinks you <em> are </em> my girlfriend… Because we’re always hanging around together.”</p><p>“He does?” You can’t help but giggle, “That’s funny because my coworkers think you’re my boyfriend, too.”</p><p>“They do? That’s why they’re always looking at me like that…”</p><p>“They look at you because you’re handsome!”</p><p>“Yeah… but they’re always giggling and commenting when I go there. I thought one of them liked me or something…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t doubt that,” you snuggle closer into your covers and sigh, “You’re a nice guy and would totally make them happy.” You close your eyes in hopes to fall asleep and forget the couple next door is still going on with their love affairs.</p><p>“I am? You really think that?” He asks with interest. You open your eyes to peer at him, but the darkness doesn’t allow you to see his expression. You hum affirmatively in response, “Would I make you happy?”</p><p>“You already do…You’re one of my best friends.” </p><p>“Yeah… Yeah. That’s what I was trying to say, yeah!” He laughs and rises from your bed, “We should try to sleep now. If they go for another round I’m calling the owner!” </p><p>You giggle but you feel the sleep taking over your body. </p><p>“Goodnight, ____.”</p><p>The last thing you remember is his bed creaking.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Jin asks and lets out a long yawn, “Aside from the smell, I actually felt comfortable.”</p><p>“Me too,” you answer, “It’s not so bad when you get your nostrils accustomed to the smell…”</p><p>“Yeah… but we still have to sleep here for another night…”</p><p>“It’s just one night, Jin, it’s not so bad,” you rise from your bed and stretch. </p><p>“What should we do today? There’s a lot of things we can do.”</p><p>“I’m really craving a tasty breakfast right now…” </p><p>“Same. We should get ourselves the nicest breakfast and think about what we should do after that.”</p><p>“Yeah, so let’s go,” </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The hotel you’re staying in serves breakfast until ten in the morning, so you end up eating there. Surprisingly, they serve all kinds of food, and much surprisingly: the food is delicious. </p><p>You serve yourself pancakes with honey and a mug of cafe au lait. </p><p>“We should try dining here today,” you comment after swallowing a piece of pancake, “If the breakfast is this delicious so are the other meals,”</p><p>“I’m in,” Jin agrees with his mouth full of pancakes. He swallows, “At least we don’t have to wander around trying to find a good place to eat. It will be cold tonight, with snow.”</p><p>“Really? Then it’s settled.”</p><p>You’re happily chatting when a staff member from the hotel comes to you.</p><p>“Hello, how was your first night?”</p><p>“We slept like angels. Thank you for asking.”</p><p>“That’s good to know. Is the food to your liking?”</p><p>“Marvelous!” you answer with a big smile, “We didn’t eat here yesterday, but we are today. You serve dinner, right?”</p><p>“Yes, and we would gladly have you tonight,” the staff looks really happy and before leaving you, he adds, “Actually, we’re having a small party tonight. One of our guests is celebrating her anniversary and she would like the presence of every guest of this hotel. You see, she turns eighty years old and she doesn’t have anyone to celebrate it with… so she personally requested me to deliver the invitation in her name. I understand if you don’t want to, being a young couple-”</p><p>“We’ll gladly come to her party,” Jin interjects with a smile, “No one should celebrate their birthday alone.”</p><p>“I agree,” you smile too, her motives pulling your heartstrings, “I’d be more than happy to celebrate this day with her.”</p><p>“That will make her really happy, thank you so much!” </p><p>The staff bows to you and then leaves to deliver the news to the Birthday Queen.</p><p>You both share a laugh, not being able to put into words that kind of invitation.</p><p>“This never happened to me,” Jin comments with a laugh. </p><p>“We should bring her a present,” you suggest with the mug in your lips. “Flowers. Or a brooch for her coat. That would be lovely, don’t you think?”</p><p>“We can look around for something like that,” he agrees and sips his coffee, “A present from a young couple,” he giggles and puts down his mug. He’s referring to what the staff called you and you feel the heat rising to your cheeks.</p><p>“Why do people keep seeing us as a couple?” you didn’t plan to say it out loud, but you let out your thoughts. Really, there was nothing that would make you look like a couple in love. Even though you keep those feelings hidden, you always restrain yourself. </p><p>“Maybe we're doing something wrong…” he mutters gazing at you. You look at his eyes. For a moment, while he stares at you with dazzling eyes, you think you read another meaning in his words. But it’s not possible. He’s probably just trying to tease you. </p><p>You put down your mug and smile at him, “And what would that be?”</p><p>“We’re not dating.”</p><p>You’re confused but your heart starts palpitating rapidly against your ribcage. </p><p>“We are not. And that’s the wrong thing?”</p><p>“It is,” he leans toward you and you hold your breath, “Maybe if we tell them we’re dating, they give us a discount in dinner-”</p><p>You drop your shoulders.</p><p>He wants to pretend. Again.</p><p>You can’t deny it hurts when he says it like that. You don’t want to pretend anything, you want it to be real. You know it’s your fault, but you still don’t want to play pretend. </p><p>So you make an effort in hiding your ache by snorting.</p><p>“We’re not doing that,” you giggle and lean against your chair, “They’d find out in no time.”</p><p>“Or not! They’ve been thinking we are a couple since we arrived here,”</p><p>“I don’t like to lie,” you rise from your seat and take your plate, “I’m having more pancakes, though…”</p><p>“I want more, too,”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>You decide to visit the sea near lunchtime. You’re eager to soak your feet in the cold ocean - you don’t care if you’re ending with your feet frozen, you’re not going away from Busan without soaking your feet in the salty water. </p><p>“Are you sure, _____?” Jin asks as you start taking your shoes off. He doesn’t look convinced, “The water must be freezing…”</p><p>“You can stay here if you want,” you tell him as you start undoing the second lace, “I won’t take long, though.”</p><p>“I’ll keep your things,” he asks for your purse, jacket and shoes, “Do you want me to take pictures?”</p><p>“Please?” </p><p>“As if you have to do aegyo…” he giggles and takes your phone out, “You don’t have to do that to make me fall---I mean… uh, don’t fall into the water, okay?”</p><p>You scrunch your nose at his phrasing but turn around to jump into the cold sand to meet the ocean. </p><p>When you reach the shore, you hesitate. </p><p>“And here we have _____, gaining courage to enter the ocean!” you hear Jin behind you and turn around. He has your cellphone pointing at you.</p><p>“You’re filming?” </p><p>“To keep you motivated until your next days off,” he answers and giggles, “What’s wrong? Too cold?”</p><p>“Yeah…” you answer with a giggle and then shiver, “But I can do it!”</p><p>“Do it! Just! Do it!” he imitates Shia LaBeouf and the both of you laugh, “Take all the time you need, honey.”</p><p>You shiver again and face the ocean again. Next wave. Next wave you’re going to soak your feet. You take a few steps toward the water and wait for it. When you finally get what you want--</p><p>You sustain your breath. </p><p>“Yay! ____ got what she wanted!” Jin boasts behind you and goes to your side to film your reaction. He starts laughing when he sees your face, “Are you okay? Was it too cold?”</p><p>“I can’t feel my feet…” you answer and start laughing, “I didn’t think it could be this cold…”</p><p>“We’re in winter, what did you expect?” </p><p>“I don’t care! I got to wet my feet on the ocean. I can go in peace now.”</p><p>“Do you want your shoes back?”</p><p>You stare at your shoes and then to your feet.</p><p>“I forgot to bring a towel to dry them first…”</p><p>“Then we should sit here while your feet dry.” he puts your things down and sits. </p><p>You sit beside him. </p><p>“Can’t believe we’re going back tomorrow…” </p><p>“Yeah…” he agrees and then looks at you, “We can always come back when we have days off again. And stay in a better hotel…”</p><p>You snort, “That too… I don’t see why not. I like it here. I love the ocean.”</p><p>“Then we should come back during summer.”</p><p>You look into his eyes. “We should.” </p><p>You lock eyes with him for a moment. But then you remember you’ll have to wait until there and look away with a sappy smile. You’re already wishing time can pass as quickly as possible. </p><p>“Come here, let’s take a selfie,” Jin takes his phone and points the front camera to you, “Smile!”</p><p>You close the distance and put on your best smile, hoping you look decent.</p><p>“I’m posting it on Instagram,”</p><p>“Let me see it first,” Jin shows you the selfie and you can see you don’t look too bad. “Can’t believe I look decent in a photo…”</p><p>“You always do, so shut up.” he takes the phone back, “There. It’s posted.”</p><p>“Alright then should we head back?”</p><p>“If you want to…”</p><p>“We still have to buy a present for the old lady,”</p><p>“Then let’s go!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>/</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At night, near dinner time, you’re dressing the nicest clothing you bought. You try to look like you’re going to a party, at least, even though you don’t know what kind of party you’re expecting. You eye the small paper bag with the present inside. In the end, you ended up buying a small brooch for her coats - one in a blue-winged bird. You liked it so much you were tempted in buying one for yourself, but you never do use those things so you left it in the store.</p><p>You’re waiting for Jin at the same time you check yourself in the mirror of the wardrobe. Your hair is still a bit wet from the shower, but you like the forms it takes. Hopefully it won’t take too long to dry completely. You also put on light make-up, nothing too fancy. You just hope to look cute. For a party and… for Jin.</p><p>You set away from the mirror with a sigh and sit on your bed. You can’t believe your weekend is about to end. Spending time alone with Jin was amazing, but the time to return to reality was so close you started to be sad and also in denial. Going back meant you had to go back to your strict boss. You wouldn’t be able to wake up with Jin in the bed next to yours. Not to witness his grumpiness in the morning, his disheveled hair, pouty lips, puffy eyes. After this weekend, you’re sure it’s going to be even harder to suppress your feelings for him. And yet… you don’t have the intent to confess. To be honest with yourself and with him and tell him you can’t see him as only a friend anymore. Because you don’t want the friendship you and him share. </p><p>The bathroom door opens and he comes out with a towel on his neck. His eyes scan you up and down and then he smiles, nodding in approval.</p><p>“Look at her looking so beautiful!” you shake your head no and turn around from him, hiding your blushed cheeks. He walks towards you and sits in his bed, drying his hair with the towel. “The old men are going to drool at you, watch out,”</p><p>“Shut up,” you laugh and kick his leg playfully, “As if you...”</p><p>“Why, you think it’s impossible?” he finishes drying his hair. His hair is a mess, spiking in all directions. You start laughing uncontrollably, “You think this is funny? I’ll let you know, Sonic the Hedgehog would shake in my presence!”</p><p>You laugh even more, rolling in your bed. He mumbles something and you rise to look at him.</p><p>“You should go looking like that,” but he grooms his hair down his hands, “You look even funnier now!”</p><p>“What do you mean, I slay every hairstyle!”</p><p>“Okay, let me help you,” you go to him and stand in front of him. You try not to inhale too much of his scent and start styling his hair the best you can, “I don’t promise the perfect hairstyle, I warn you,”</p><p>“It’s fine…” his voice is a murmur and you look down. He’s too close. His eyes are at your neck and you suddenly hope you didn’t forget to put perfume. </p><p>You grab the blow drier and the comb and style his hair at your liking. His spiky bangs fall above his eyebrows and the rest of his hair parts in the middle, not even covering his ears. He must have chopped it not too long ago, because his undercut is still perfect. When you’re finished, you’re happy with the result.</p><p>“For a first time, it’s actually good,” you comment looking at his hair. You notice his ears red as cherries but don’t mention it, “What do you say?”</p><p>“Done by you can only be perfect,” he comments and stands up, smiling down at you. Your heart flutters and you look aside right after, motioning to the mirror. “Wow, it’s perfect! I knew you could do it. I can’t wait to tell the old ladies downstairs a maid did me the honor of-”</p><p>“Don’t go spreading lies!” </p><p>“Why? It’s the truth! Tomorrow they’ll come here to ask you to do their hair, you’ll see.”</p><p>“You’re so silly…”</p><p>“I’m going to ask you to do my hair every day from now on.”</p><p>“You’re paying good? I don’t work for free.”</p><p>“Sure… How much is it for today?”</p><p>“How about… Escort me downstairs?”</p><p>“I’d gladly,”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Turns out there’s more people than you thought there would be. There are a lot of families and they all brought a present for the birthday girl. </p><p>This is the most beautiful gesture you have ever seen. </p><p>The staff from the morning comes to escort you to the old lady. </p><p>“This is Lily, our Birthday Girl.” </p><p>You greet the old lady and she beams when she sees both of you.</p><p>“So young! Ah, and to be in love…! I’m truly happy for you two! And just as happy you accepted to come to my party,”</p><p>“The pleasure is all ours,” Jin thanks her, and you feel his hand snake around yours. It makes you look at it with a start, but he just squeezes your hand in response. “Happy Birthday, Miss Lily!” </p><p>“Happy Birthday!” you extend her present and she beams again.</p><p>“Thank you so much, my dears. Now be at ease. Eat to your heart’s content. Today, we celebrate happiness!”</p><p>You both thank and nod to her, your heart fluttering at her words. And also at the warmth of Jin’s hand. </p><p>You both excuse yourselves to search a table to sit. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“She was so happy thinking we are a couple I couldn’t put on a façade,” he explains and squeezes your hand again, “Play along, please, she’s old and looks so happy.”</p><p>You giggle, “Fine…”</p><p>He grins and kisses your hand, making your heart stop. </p><p>You don’t know how you’re going to handle this.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The birthday party goes on until late hours. You were shy in the beginning because you didn't know anyone, but when you got to know other people it was easy to chat. Jin got to dance with a little girl that was around ten years old, but then he grabbed your hand and made you dance with him. He was great at leading, otherwise you’d be doomed. No matter, it was a great feeling to have him to yourself so close like that. This is all you’re going to think about for the next weeks, you’re sure.</p><p>When you both felt the need to go, you grab his hand and bid farewell to the people present. </p><p>“Ahh, we had too much alcohol…” Jin laments and laughs right after. He’s still holding your hand, and in the darkness of the corridors, you can’t hide the happiness you feel having his touch. “How are we supposed to go back tomorrow? I’m sure my head is going to hurt.”</p><p>“We can go after lunch,” more time to spend with him, “Before the sun sets.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea, that’s a good idea…”</p><p>You start to climb the stairs, him telling silly dad jokes and you laughing because everything he says it’s funny. </p><p>“Ahh, my belly hurts. Stop telling jokes!”</p><p>“Can’t. Bear with me, _____, because I am un-bear-ably funny,” and you both cackle again like idiots.</p><p>You lose your balance and sway a little, leaning against the wall. He does too, but his free hand sustains his weight in the wall, not too far from your head. You look up, seeing him too close. In the poor lit light from upstairs illuminates his face and you can feel his breath hitting your hot cheeks. Your eyes travel to his lips unconsciously and you wet your own, wishing you could devour them in that instant.</p><p>“I’m about to say something,” you look up, searching his eyes, “--and I am not drunk--” he pauses again, his index finger lingering above your lips. He doesn’t touch you, but you can already feel his heat, “I would kiss your lips if they were the last thing I’d taste in this life.”</p><p>You feel an electric wave pulsing you from head to toe. If you could, you’d be glued to the wall behind you. </p><p>His voice was but a mumble, but the lustiest mumble you have ever heard of from his lips. Even though he told you he isn’t drunk, you’re sure the alcohol is making him admit things he would never in his sober state. And, of course, you’re wishing those are things he has thought about being sober. Perhaps having feelings for him doesn’t have to be a distant dream anymore. </p><p>You want to enjoy this while it lasts.</p><p>“What flavor do you think they’d have?”</p><p>He removes his finger and both his hands rest on the wall above your head.</p><p>“They would taste… of strawberry. Your favorite chapstick. And they’d be so soft I wouldn’t be able to leave them for a long time.”</p><p>“Do you want to taste them?” you put your arms around his neck.</p><p>“Do you want me to taste them?”</p><p>You wet your lips, too close to his, “Hmhm…” </p><p>He doesn’t think twice and dives into your lips. It’s just a gentle touch first. His hands caress your hair and then he starts moving, angling his head to let his tongue caress your lips. You let your hands go up to touch his face, opening your mouth to let him in. You moan with the sensation of his wet muscle on your own. </p><p>You feel the wall in your back and his hands travel to your waist, pulling you to him. You feel so hot you just want to snuggle closer to him. </p><p>He separates from your lips with a loud smack, “Are you sure this is okay?” He asks and pecks your lips again. </p><p>“I am,” you answer in a ragged breath and caress his cheeks, “I’ve been waiting for too long…”</p><p>“You were?” He giggles and kisses your lips again, pulling you closer, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”</p><p>“I was scared you might not feel the same… and lose our friendship...” you lean your head against the wall and look him in the eyes, “I thought you didn’t find me worth dating or something…”</p><p>“That’s bullshit, of course you’re beautiful,” he pecks your forehead, “You’re gorgeous.” Then he regards you for a moment, “We’ve been friends for too long, haven’t we?”</p><p>“Way too long.”</p><p>“But we’ve never been too honest with ourselves… correct?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I… I like you, _____,” he confesses and holds your hand, “Yoongi introduced us when you were dating, but… I felt really attracted to you since then. And then I got to know you better and found you an incredible woman—I don’t understand why things didn’t work out for you two, but I guess I’m glad they didn’t-“</p><p>“That’s—too much info I didn’t know and wasn’t expecting, tell me more,”</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me, but ever since you broke up with him-“</p><p>“We weren’t dating like that, you know right?”</p><p>“Right—But ever since I confessed to him I liked you he has been pestering my mind to confess to you because he knows you’re a great woman, even tho,”</p><p>“Jinnie,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>You put your hands around his neck again, “I like you too,” you touch his nose with yours and smile, “For a really long time, so please… do what you must.”</p><p>You kiss again and this time he pulls you so you can climb to his waist and circle your legs around him. </p><p>He climbs the stairs while holding you when you reach your room, he lays you gently on your bed. </p><p>“Are you sure of this?”</p><p>“I don’t have any doubt.”</p><p>He takes your jacket off and then you take his. You start taking off his blouse under his intense gaze and then you throw it to his bed. His skin is exposed under the light of the chandelier and then he starts undoing your blouse letting it fall into the ground. You take off your bra and his gaze drops to your exposed chest. He licks his lips as you lay your torso on the bed, inviting him to taste your skin. </p><p>He crawls above you and kisses your lips, his hands caressing your body, pulling it to him. His kisses descend to your chin, your jawline and your neck, leaving a trail of fire in your skin. His hands caress the skin of your breasts.</p><p>He kisses your lips again pressing himself against your core. You can feel him hard against you and you moan. Seokjin takes off his jeans in a hasty way and you start taking yours off too, but he helps you. His erection is pressed against his boxer briefs and you bite your lip. You touch it and he immediately presses against your hand, moaning lowly.</p><p>“Can I have you all to myself?”</p><p>He answers by kissing you voraciously and then you fall in the bed again. He takes off your panties and throws it to the floor. He licks his lips when you spread your legs to him. You’re dripping with arousal and it’s all thanks to him. </p><p>“Fuck, you look so sexy right now—so delicious—oh, condom,” </p><p>He jumps from the bed and rummages in his bag to take off a condom. </p><p>“You came prepared-“ than you think. He bought condoms? “Did you plan this?” </p><p>“Well,” he tears the wrapper, “I hoped we would bang at some point, if I’m allowed to be honest before I slide into you,” that statement makes you clench around nothing because you just want him so badly. </p><p>“Oh God, just come in and leave the explanations for later,” </p><p>He slides the condom down his length, “Comin’ baby. Far from me to leave you waiting.”</p><p>He rubs your entrance with his tip and begins to thrust into you, pulling out at every moment to allow you to adjust to him. When he slides into you completely and you feel complete. He’s perfect inside you. </p><p>He peers into your face to check on you and then you nod. He kisses your forehead and starts moving inside you. Your mouth goes ajar when it starts to feel so good. He kisses your lips, drinking your moans and he grunts trying to adjust inside of you. </p><p>“You feel so good,” he grunts and pulls the skin of your chin, “Oh… yes,”</p><p>“Faster, Jin, faster,” you plead moving your hips at his pace. He thrusts into you so hard you moan loud, “Ohh! Yes, yes, yes,”</p><p>“Oh, _____, you’re taking me so good,” he hisses and thrusts even harder, grinning when you moan even louder, “Yes, baby, moan louder for me,”</p><p>“Keep—keep doing th-that…!” You grunt and lace your legs harder around him. </p><p>“Wait, babe- what if,” he slows down and looks above your head. You growl seeing him distracted with something else and move your hips to pull his cock inside you, “What if we retaliate by being louder than our dear neighbors?”</p><p>“Jinnie, I’m desperate. I want to cum!” </p><p>“And you bet you will, baby. Harder than ever before,” he kisses your lips with fervor. </p><p>“Jin…!” he thrusts into you again and you scream, your body rocking with his movement. </p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>“Oh, yes~” </p><p>He snickers and pounds into you with more vigor and with a higher speed. It has you moaning uncontrollably. You can’t stop saying how good he feels inside you. His grunts and moans reach your ears like sweet music. </p><p>As he pounds into you, your moans get louder and it’s impossible to control your voice. You feel so close to your orgasm you start calling his name nonstop. And he’s there to give you what you want, hitting your pussy as hard as he can, grunting inconspicuous words. Skin slaps on skin. Your pussy making squelching noises.</p><p>“I’m coming—ahhh, I’m-“ and you burst. </p><p>“Yeah, baby, like that—I’m close too-“ he works hard to come as fast as he can so he can accompany you and with erratic movements against your core, he reaches his climax with a grunt. </p><p>He leans toward you to give you a kiss on your forehead and another on your lips, lingering there. </p><p>“You were amazing,” he whispers and kisses your lips again. </p><p>“You were too,” you murmur and wipe his sweaty bangs from his forehead to look him in the eyes, “I still can’t believe this happened…” you break into a laugh and it spreads to him.</p><p>“I can’t either,” he laughs and kisses your sweaty neck, “I don’t know what would happen if I didn’t confess my feelings to you before we go back.”</p><p>“Yoongi… right?” </p><p>“Yeah… give me a moment, I need to take this thing off.”</p><p>He pulls from inside you and takes the condom off. With his back turned to you, you can’t help but admire his wide shoulders—now with a few red marks from your nails. You snort and he turns around. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your back looks like a piece of artwork,” he jumps to the mirror and observes his skin. </p><p>He gasps and shouts at you with a “Yah!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault your dick feels so good…” you purr and lay on your side.</p><p>“Aish, when you say it like that, I feel-“ you spread your legs to show him your cunt. He grunts, “Don’t do this to me!”</p><p>“I want to recover the years we lost, Seokjinnie! Hurry, please-” </p><p>“Babe—babe, come on…”</p><p>“Is little Jin not ready yet?”</p><p>“I think he needs a push…”</p><p>“It’s okay, I can wait.” You join your knees and pat the bed for him to join you. “Lie with me,”</p><p>“Is it enough for both of us?”</p><p>“If we cuddle then yes,”</p><p>“You’re really eager to have me for yourself, aren’t you?”</p><p>“More than you can imagine.”</p><p>You lie side by side and you quickly snuggle closer to him, sighing in happiness.</p><p>“I should have bought the pack of condoms for here,”</p><p>“Forget about that. Next time we’re having sex I want to feel your cock inside of me,”</p><p>“Oh—I think he twitched,”</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready,” you kiss his chest and then his lips. </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>You’re back to your everyday routine the day after you arrive. You’re fully replenished and ready to work. However, concentrating on work has proven difficult because you can only think about Jin and his marvelous hands and lips on your skin. Ahh, you can’t wait to go home to have him in your arms again. </p><p>You still can’t believe what happened between you two. You can’t believe you’re dating now. </p><p>It’s all so recent it still feels unreal. </p><p>“_____, your weekend must have been really good,” Chaeyoung comments as both of you prepare the hall for lunch. </p><p>“Why do you say that?” </p><p>“You look different… you’re not frowning like you used to,”</p><p>“I used to be frowning?” You didn’t know you were so transparent.</p><p>“You used to do it a lot. Sorry if it seems like I was constantly observing you.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay,”</p><p>“Tell me about your trip, sis, I bet you had a lot of fun,”</p><p>“Oh, it was a lot of fun…” if she knew the details of the best part… “You should visit Busan with your friends one day, if you have the chance.”</p><p>“I heard Busan is beautiful. I hope I can go there someday.” She giggles and then, when you finish that row of tables, she eyes you mischievously, “Hey… did you confess to him?” She asks in a murmur. </p><p>You make an effort not to snort, “Confess to who?”</p><p>“Your friend. Jin? It’s really obvious you like him,”</p><p>“And why are you so sure of that?” </p><p>“Because the only times you weren’t frowning were the times he came to see you.”</p><p>That answer leaves you impressed and you regard her in silence, digesting her words. She does have been watching you. </p><p>“Alright, I can’t lie to you,” People have shipped you two for a long time so it’s time to make them fools. You smile at her, “In reality, Seokjin and I have been dating for a long time,”</p><p>“I knew it! God, it was so obvious!” She beams and then comes to hug you with all her strength, “You two make a great pair. I once had a crush on him, sorry, but I had to be honest. He’s just so—“</p><p>“Hot, he knows. And I know, too.” You chuckle and resume your task. You see Seokjin at the entrance and smile, but don’t say anything. He grins to you while your colleague is still babbling about him.</p><p>“You’re so lucky!” She goes on putting the plates on the table, “How did you two met?”</p><p>“A friend of us introduced us a few years back,” you answer and Jin tilts his head, the conversation picking his interest, “I was dating that friend back then, but it didn’t work out. So I fell in love with him. Deeply,” she awws at your words and you smile, your heart clenching in love for him. He sends you a flying kiss and you grin.</p><p>“Who confessed first?”</p><p>“Oh, that was me!” Jin suddenly intervenes and Chaeyoung jumps, perhaps not expecting his presence there. He comes to your side and puts one arm around your waist, pulling you to him. </p><p>“_____ just confessed you’ve been dating for years!” Chaeyoung beams and then sneakers. Jin eyes you confused, “It’s okay, I promise I won't tell anyone.”</p><p>“Yeah, babe, I couldn’t lie to her anymore,” you wink at him and he’s quick to understand. </p><p>“Oh, yeah! We’ve been dating for years! But we don’t really like all the attention on us, right, baby?”</p><p>“Yes, we’re a bit shy that’s why we’ve been pretending we’re only friends… for years,” you snake your arms around him and inhale his scent. “But I think we don’t need to pretend anymore, don’t you think?”</p><p>“You’re right, we don’t,” he puts his hands around your face and leans down to press a kiss on your lips.</p><p>In front of you, Chaeyoung cringes.</p><p>“Wow, okay, you don’t have to rub it in my face! I get it, lovebirds, I get it!” You two break the kiss to laugh at her words, “Just—take your time, seriously. I’m going to check if they need me in the kitchen, bye!”</p><p>She sprints inside and you both can’t stop laughing.</p><p>“She’s so cute…” you mutter and lean your head against his chest.</p><p>“Why did you lie to her?” He asks with a chuckle.</p><p>“I just wanted to tease her. And I know she will tell the whole staff that we’re dating, so it’s going to be fun when they come to me saying ‘ahh, I knew you two were dating! You were made for each other!’ and that kind of things.”</p><p>He regards you with a smile and loving eyes. His hand caresses your hair and he puts a strand of hair behind your ear.</p><p>“Made for each other, huh?”</p><p>“You bet,” He kisses you and then smiles against your lips, “What?” His gaze is fixed behind you.</p><p>“We have audience,”</p><p>Your colleagues are peeking from the kitchen entrance and when they notice you know you’re looking they start cheering for you.</p><p>“Fucking finally!” </p><p>“We knew you were dating!”</p><p>“Sorry, _____, but they obliged me to tell!” Chaeyoung looks at you apologetically.</p><p>“It’s okay, Chaeyoung, I knew this would happen,”</p><p>“Now that you’re all here, I’d like to inform you’re all invited to the wedding!” Seokjin announces and you snort, but you play along and nod enthusiastically. Everyone goes hysterical with the news, “We’re counting on you to make this ceremony unforgettable.”</p><p>When they’re gone, you laugh to each other.</p><p>“Think they’re going to believe that?” He asks pulling you to him again.</p><p>“I don’t know… I’d like it to be true, but only time can tell me that,”</p><p>You kiss again, wondering if your love can last for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>